Construction of a building structure generally involves a lengthy and complicated process, and requires multiple professionals in different fields to get involved. In existing process, an architect would design the building. Then the architect would provide the architectural plan to engineers (e.g., civil engineers, electrical engineers, mechanical engineers, etc.) to design the various components of the building. When a set of construction plans from the various professionals is completed, the plans are then provided to construction contractors, who then construct the building according to the construction plan. Applicant of the subject application determines that such process may be inefficient and not cost effective.
Also, before or during the construction of the building, if an owner of the building wishes to change the configuration of the building, the above process may need to be repeated, thereby involving multiple professionals, and causing a significant delay in the process.
In addition, after the building is constructed, if the owner wishes to change the configuration of the building, the above process may also need to be repeated, which may also be costly and inefficient. Also, changing the configuration of the building after it is constructed may require removal of some building components in a destructive manner. Thus, the removed components are not and cannot be re-used for later construction. Applicant of the subject application determines that it may be desirable to have a building system that would allow components of a building structure to be selectively removed in a non-destructive manner so that the components may be re-used if desired.